


Back on even ground

by Sirengenesis



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 3 lives you are out rule, Blood, Death, Fighting, Gen, Platonic Dream Team boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirengenesis/pseuds/Sirengenesis
Summary: George and Sapnap have been reeling ever since Dream took their first life from them. The sting of betrayal still fresh on their tongue. One of them decides to do something about it. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Dream Team - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Back on even ground

It had always been the three of them.  Sapnap couldn’t even remember a time when he didn’t have his two dumb friends by his side. They had been masters of troublemaking for as long as they had been alive. Him, George, and that green fucker in the mask. Sure, they were rude to each other, got under  each other's skin, called each other names, but that was just how it was being friends.

Dream had always had some grand scheme he was up to, some over the top crazy plan he wanted to  execute , and George and Sap had always been right there to back him up. That’s what friends did for each other. They backed each other up.

So, why did it seem that Dream was never there for him when it came to that? He was there for George! Always had to make sure George was alright. If someone messed with  George, they would get Dream’s wrath, but as time went on, it was more and more apparent that loyalty didn’t extend both ways.

After all, Dream had given his enemy leverage over him! Let people burn his home, destroy  _ everything  _ he had worked for. Even Tommy knew the score. 

Dream didn’t really care about him.

But at  _ least  _ he still cared about George. After all that is one thing, they could both agree on. Keeping their friend safe till the end. Dream had made him king after all! Clearly, he still cared. 

_ The ONLY thing I care about Tommy is YOUR disk _

Those words had felt like a slap in the face. This entire charade, this attack that was done under the guise of protecting their friend, was it really all just an elaborate ploy. Dream had always enjoyed his games, had always enjoyed feeling like he was outnumbered, that the little trickster god was somehow the one on the back foot.

He wouldn’t be surprised if all of this was just a big excuse to make an even bigger game. To see how many people he could rile up, to see how many people would dare turn against him. Rising up had never been an option, it hadn’t ever been something Sap had considered. They were friends  _ damn it _ .

He just wanted to feel like he mattered to his friend again.

Each day had them drifting farther and farther apart. Each day Dream proving not just to him, but to everyone! He didn’t care about them, didn’t care what they wanted, what they  _ needed. _ He just wanted to play his stupid game.

Well, no longer.

Dream could forget about Sap all he wanted, that was fine, he could deal with that, but the hurt on George face when Dream turned on him. It wasn’t fair. They trusted him and now? He looked down at the scar on his chest, the clean line where a blade had cut through wounding so much more than his pride.

The deep black band around his arm that showed the world Dream was not merely playing anymore.  _ One life down  _ _ Sapnap _ _ , just two more to go. _ They just wanted something that was going to be theirs. Was that so much to ask?

He saw George pack away his crown, run his fingers over his own black marking, the sorrow hidden behind glasses that obscured him from  the world’s view. 

Why did Dream get to decide who lived and died? Why was it when anyone else killed it was bad, but if Dream did it then it was just? Why did he get to play god! Since  _ when  _ did he get to play god.

He stood up, tying his bandanna tight around his head and covering the black mark with bandages. “Hey George, do you mind helping  Quackity with all this? That  TnT really jacked this place up.”

As if broken from his daze George glanced to him, closing the chest to his kingship they had promised to leave behind. “Oh yeah! Sure, I think Karl mentioned something about wanting to find some Llamas? So, we might go help with that, it could do us all some good to be away from here for a little bit. You should too, alright?”

Sapnap grinned, a little spark of something in his eyes. “No worries! I was planning on it, there is this little desert  away from here, I was just going to go set some trees on fire or something.”

The response got the biggest sigh from George. “Glad to see you haven’t let this get you down too much. We will rebuild, we always do.” 

“Of course, we will, it’s not like this is the first time we have had to rebuild something that got blown up, and hey for once it wasn’t my fault!” his fingers tightened around the grip of  his swords as he smiled.

“Yeah  yeah , just take care. See you soon!” 

Sap gave a half bow with a crooked grin. “My liege.” 

And then George was gone, his laugh echoing on the wind of the distance, for a moment  Sapnap considered what he had been planning.

After all, there was a chance that chasing after  demons was just going to hurt George more and he swore that he would never let George get hurt. 

He glanced down at his blade, at the dark hue, caught the sight of his own reflection in the polished metal, the bandages wrapped around his arm.

This was something he had to do. Even if it was going to hurt. Dream had gone off the deepened this time, and if it took killing the bastard to drag him back down to reality, well  Sapnap knew he was the only one that could really do it. 

It wasn’t going to be hard, after all, there were a few  sure-fire ways to make sure to summon his friend. He made his way down to the streets of Eret’s castle. It wasn’t that he disliked Eret. Honestly, he had nothing against the guy, he just happened to be who Dream had decided to cast his favor behind this week. 

Facing down the intimidating walls, with the friendly colors overhead he sighed.  Hopefully, the new ‘king’ wouldn’t take this out on the rest of his friends. He drove his blade through one of the windows,  hammered at the bricks till part of the wall crumbled, and finally dropped the flames on the banners that rocketed up into the sky.

It felt like home again watching the blaze engulf the rainbow pattern, the embers dancing across his vision for a moment before he took to the hills. The sound of the knights of E ret running down from their  fortress his sign that his display had been noticed.

As he stood,  overlooking his handy work, he felt the unease that came with his masked  friends' arrival. 

“Why do you insist on picking fights you know you can’t win  Sapnap ?” 

“Maybe I just like testing my limits.” 

He doesn’t wait for permission, he lunges, the blade morphing as he summoned the ax to his hand and feels as it cracks into the splintered wood of Dream’s well-worn  shield .

They had spared a million times since they were children, had played games of tag with  ever-increasing stakes. Screamed and shouted at one another till their lungs gave out and their voices were hoarse.

This time was different. Both of them could tell. There was no game to be had here. It was a  war .

Sapnap pulled back hard on the ax, unlogged it from the shield before jumping into the air, trying to get momentum behind his strike to finally  breakthrough Dream’s defenses.

If there was one thing  Sapnap knew, it was that even if Dream was faster than him, he was stronger. So long as he didn’t give him a moment to  breath e, no breaks in the assault if he just kept attacking. 

He saw the sun reflect against the  glass as Dream pulled out a bottle and  Sapnap almost screamed.

“Not this time you asshole!” 

The ax morphed in his grasp again, the crossbow aimed at the bottle before he released the trigger,  catching it and shatter the liquid on the ground.

“You are going to fight me, stop running away from this! You caused this!” 

He needed Dream to understand, this rift, this anger, it was his fault. He was the one that was driving the distance between them and if he kept doing it . . . sooner or later that  cavern would be too wide for them to cross again.

Dream paused, the mask making his expression behind it unreadable. “You really want to fight me Sapnap? You have already lost one life, are you that desperate to throw another one away?” 

It was a taught, one that Dream knew would work, but Sap didn’t have the strength in him to fight the anger that swelled to the surface, his eyes glowing ever so slightly as flames licked at the hilt of his blade.

“I’m not going to be the one dying today Dream. This is for George.” He lunged  again; each strike  meets with one of Dream’s own. The Sheild was gone, the tricks, the magic. It was just like when they were kids all over again, but this time the blades were all too real.

“ Ohh ? I didn’t know that old king George needed a panda to come to his rescue” Another taunt, this one accompanied by a laugh as Dream  sidestep ped the powerful downwards arc, and returned a kick to  Sapnaps side.

Sapnap recoiled, the use of a childhood nickname only causing his anger to bubble over. “Stop treating this like a game! When are you going to wake up and realize that this isn’t a game for us Dream! We aren’t your  play things! You hurt us! You killed us! Stop pretending like we don’t have a right to be mad at you!”

He lunged once more, but paused his attack partway through his arc, expecting Dream’s speed this time and switching his grip on the sword, swinging it from  overhea d to the side and sending the blade into Dream’s side with full force.

The impact was a shockwave as  Sapnap heard Dream make a pained noise, blood painting the blade as the green hoodie was bisected, the blade  impaled into his  friend's side. But he knew that wouldn’t be enough. He pushed with all his force, pinning Dream against a tree and using his lack of an escape to push the blade in deeper, twisting it slightly in the now open gasp.

“Stop acting like this isn’t hurting you too!” This time the edge had been lost slightly, this close together he could see the slight grin  hidden below the mask, as a small line of blood began to swell near his lips from where Dream had bit down to keep from screaming out.

“We are friends, you have to snap out of this Dream!” He was pleading at this point, but the small laugh that Dream let out, confirmed what he had feared. That demon that sometimes came out to play, it had taken root, only death would cleanse him now.

“I’m doing this for your own good.” He assured Dream quietly, pushing the blade in more as his eyes began to glow brighter and the blade lit with a flame that  seared into Dream’s side.

Sapnap looked away in the last moment, unable to watch, unable to think that he was responsible, but sure that he had made the right choice, he  felt as his blade struck into the tree beyond where Dream’s body had once stood.

_ It’s done. _

The tension on his shoulders finally melted, even if he had hated hurting his friend, it was for his own good. Now, maybe things could finally get back to normal and the three of them could go back to being friends. Things could go back to being like they always had been.

He let out a deep breath before he could feel the presence behind him once more, this time, however, it is one he meets with a smile. 

The masked figure tilts his head ever so slightly, and S apnap grins at him. “Hey there Dream. I’m sorry about that, you were just being a little out of hand you know?” He holds out a hand to his companion who walks a bit closer and takes his hand in kind.

“Just curious though. . . how many lives do you have? I wasn’t sure if you go by the same rules as the rest of us you know” He chuckles a bit as Dream releases his hand.

He watches as Dream pushes up the sleeves to his hoodie, and for a moment  Sapnap is confused by the  action before he notices the arms are clean. There are no black lines, no indications, no marks signifying his time having closed in this world.

That is the moment, that  Sapnap feels the small coil of fear in his gut.

“Oh  Sapnap , you really thought I could die?”

It is the last thing  Sapnap hears before the arrow rips through his chest as he watches Dream tilt up his mask, a wicked grin that never belonged to his friend stretched across his face.

Then everything goes Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, based on a prompt someone in a dream smp discord gave, it was a good warm up while I work on chapter two of "sleep when you are able" Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
